


Parabatai

by stay_light



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (duh), 3x22, Book influenced, Continuation, F/F, F/M, Girl Power, M/M, Malec, Parabatai, Parabatai Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Sizzy - Freeform, Spoilers, These tags are in no particular order, baia - Freeform, clace, clary and izzy become parabatai, clary doesn't lose her memories, i didn't like the season finale so i'm just rewriting it, i saw zero parabatai izzy and clary fics so here you go, please give this a chance, the last half of 3x22 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_light/pseuds/stay_light
Summary: Being someone's parabatai means putting your complete trust in them, right? Clary takes her chances and tells Isabelle of the angel's message. Not feeling so alone and helpless now, Clary tries to find a way to deal with Jonathan, appeal to the angels, and keep her life together.Spoilers for season 3B and the finale.[ON HAITUS]
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Parabatai

Clary grasped the edge of the table with her hands, gripping it tightly as she tried her damnedest to pull her thoughts together. She ignored the slight tremble in her arms and the tears gathering in her eyes as she desperately thought of  _ how the hell she would ask her and what she would say and would she even talk to me again after this, oh god- _

“Clary? What’s wrong?” came the soft, concerned voice of Isabelle. She flinched slightly, and then steeled herself.  _ Out with it, girl,  _ she thought.  _ No time like the present.  _

She took a deep breath, stood up straight, pulling her hands from the table, and faced the other girl. “I have a question for you,” she began, trying her best to sound casual, nonchalant. “And ... and you don’t have to answer right away, you-”

“What is it?” Isabelle asked, completely confused, but also slightly concerned at her friend’s odd behavior.

“And if the answer’s no, I promise I won’t be offended,” continued Clary, as if Isabelle hadn’t spoken at all.

“Alright, now you’re getting me worried.” Isabelle took a step closer, her eyes imploring. 

Clary’s hands came up to press against one another, and she pointed her fingertips at the dark haired beauty. “Isabelle…” she trailed off, not because she was chickening out, but because she honestly had no idea how to phrase what would come out of her mouth, no idea how to say what could possibly change whatever relationship she had with the other girl. Her hands came apart, fidgeting, as she stepped closer. “Would you ever consider… becoming my parabatai?” 

Isabelle exhaled in shock, but also in relief. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She stood there and gathered herself for a few moments, and found the words. “I was thinking about asking you the very same thing.”

“You were?” Clary breathed, daring to hope.

Isabelle smiled. “You know, I always thought I didn’t need a parabatai. That I was at my best on my own. But that was before I met you,” she said, drawing a smile from the redhead. 

“Clary,” she said, her voice breaking just a bit, but she ignored it. She reached her hand out, as if to shake, but the other girl inherently knew to grasp Isabelle’s forearm, just as she did to her. “I’d like nothing more,” she said, her own eyes watering, “than to have you as my parabatai.”

And both girls smiled at each other, both on the verge of tears, clasping the other’s arm so hard that it would leave bruises, knowing that from here on out, no matter what happened, they would always have each other’s backs, would always be connected like no one else was.They would always be sisters. Parabatai. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I really, really, REALLY, wanted to see clary and izzy become parabatai. and not have clary lose her memories. This may have some aspects or ideas from the books, but i don't really know yet  
> toodles


End file.
